The Mods
Overview Sometime ago some very sane and logical people decided to help supervise fanficrants. Then these kind souls got caught up in the insanity, bitchiness, and mayhem. This is how we got The Mods. Fondly known to members as "Your Benevolent Dictators," or "Your Sexy Benevolent Dictators." As listed on FFR community's info page, they are: * fallofrain (who is not bitter, no rly) * zannechaos (who is not so grumpy) * kutsuwamushi (who saves spleens for supper) * jaina (the good cop) * maeveth (the rookie wanka cop). As stated above, they supervise the madness and insanity in FFR. They maintain order or fanficrants, keep the peace, break up the kids fighting, give time-outs, you know the drill. Enforcers of The Rules, givers out of the Mod Tags, swingers of the Banhammer, and the ones who decide whether your macros are funny. They stalk FFR. Generally laid back, and like to bitch about badfic like the rest of FFR. However when they put on their Mod-Hats, they become the Crowning Moderators of Awesome. Expect vast amounts of Logic, Crowning Moments of Awesome, Crowning Moments of Funny, Witty one-liners, Fantastic Put-downs, New words to add to your mental slang dictionary, Mod tags, Banhammering, and all other forms of Bad-Assery. And they do this all while playing WOW and wanting a pony. Hey we said that they were the "Crowning Moderators of Awesome", didn't we? Crowning Moderators of Awesome General Bad-Assery: They are one of the first to call people out on their BS. If not the first they are the loudest, calmest, and sanest voices doing so. Often the Only Sane Ones during wank storms. Many find it a pleasure to see them in action. Often they leave moronic ranters speecheless. They come up with the most wittiest and original one-liners, or in some cases one-worders. (I dare you to think of a worthy come-back to "Fuckchop".) Lack of Common Sense? They'll drill some in for you, free of charge. Unconscious Sexism? Have a nice chat with one of them; you'll soon see the light. You have the "I'm a Speeshul Snowflake" syndrome? Well don't worry, you guys will get along great! They the have the "I'm prone to unconsciously shoving rusty spoons up the asses of Speeshul Snowflakes" syndrome! (All right maybe you should worry.) They're rather chivalrous and well mannered ladies. The Mods will even escort you on your way out of the community, and hold the door open for you, while you leave. And them slam it straight on you, and it will hurt God-Damnit. Crowning Moments of Awesome, And Funny: From the previous topic I'll take a guess that by now you'd know this one. Any time A Mod is in action. Pick any time... it's a guarantee. They're always having their Crowning Moments of Awesome, and the comm gets it's Crowning Moments of Funny at the expense of the person on the receiving end of the Mod's Wrath. I'm A Mod. You're A Fuckchop. Now Shut The Hell Up! In some rare cases, you get a particular breed of morons, who just don't know when to shut up. This can happen for several reasons; the moron is question is drunk/stoned/possessed by aliens/controlled by voodoo. In this case, expect lots of sincere apologising once logic hits, since most of the time it's an honest mistake. In other cases its because the idiot has an ego that could put Raito/Light Yagami to shame, or the lack common sense. Case in point back-talking A Mod. Bonus points if the idiot quotes back the Community Rules incorrectly to The Mod. Crowning Moments of Fuckwittery Incarnate. The general reply to a comment like that, nearly always is, or a variation of : 'I'm one of The Mods.' This of course is always a Crowning Moment of Funny to everyone else, because of obvious reasons. People sit back and enjoy the resulting show, in which the original commenter will fall over themselves trying to look cool and undo the mess they've gotten themselves into, while The Mod ''just goes about being ''The Mod. Mod-Tags In a community like FFR where bitchiness is high, and likes and dislike span much larger than our galaxy, wank can happen at any given time. While The Mods do their best to keep peace in the community, they're only human. So when some rants get particularly wanky, it becomes a perfect source of lulz and relieving tensions. Enter Mod-Tags. It can be summer up in one LOLcat phrase: "For the LULZ" A good way to waste some time on those lazy afternoons, when the internet is particularly boring and dead. Providing infinite giggles, a great way to keep track of the wank, and because The Mods want a Pony damnit! Banhammer So you have this Troll. This really, really obnoxious troll. Grudgewanky or otherwise. They post, and after the initial lulz, it's not fun anymore. Sometimes you have this troll, that doesn't stop after the first time. They keep coming back. Time after Time. Sometimes you have butthurt snowflakes who can't take everyone being "mean" to them, and start screening/freezing/deleting hurtful comments. This is if they don't delete the post altogether. Sometimes the person just hasn't read The Rules. Nor does s/he have any basic idea as to what the Community is really about. The simple one-step solution to all of this? BANHAMMER! TL;DR They are the all mighty Moderators. Whatever the say goes. And for God's sake, someone give them a pony already! Category:Article stubs